Devourers/Demons mode
Devourers and Demons mode is a leisure game mode in Keros: Chronicles for both single player and co-op modes are available with up to four players online or in local split screen. It became highly popular upon its release. The name "Nazi Zombies" is official, but in these maps the player faces devourers and Demons. The player must survive endless waves of attacking Devourers, buying weapons and perks in the process, and optionally repair nearby defenses to keep Devourers out. There is no limit to the levels. Devourers become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. Sometimes, devourers drop power-ups. Altogether, Zombie Mode consists of eight maps; the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth feature Devourers. And the sixth and seventh feature Devourers, Demons, Hell hounds and Reapers. All maps have the four same playable characters. Safe Rooms Safe Rooms are seen through out the maps that the players play on. They are safe areas where players can "Stay Safe". Zombies, Devourers and Demons cannot get into these safe rooms, nor can the player, shoot or see the actions of the enemies. Some safe rooms, in order to make the level more appealing and creepy, some safe rooms have drawings and writings on the wall! In the picture, it reads "They can't change back! Don't take them with you, Save yourself!" Perks/Killstreaks for Devourers/Demons ''Perks - despensed by a soda vending machine'' Perks are despensed by a soda vending machine. The game pauses when choosing a drink from the machine. If the player wants to buy a drink, they insert a US 1.00 dollar bill into the machine, and 1000 points are taken away. The player then drinks the perk, and says a quote, of like or dislike. After player must wait 1 round before getting another perk. ' *Red: Juggernaut - ''Resembled by Dr. Pepper soda bottle '' *Orange: Faster Sprinting -'' Resembled by Sunkist soda bottle *Yellow: Double Tap -'' Resembled by Squirt soda bottle'' *Green: Seight of Hand - Resembled by Moutain Dew soda bottle *Blue: Quick Revive - Resembled by Pepsi soda bottle *Purple: Gain all perks back after death, but must wait 5 before you get another perk - Resembled by Cherry Coca Cola soda bottle ''Killstreaks - after killing a zombie, shown by a glowie'' '''Killstreaks are earned when you kill zombies. They can get you out of tight situations that you definitly do not want to be in. Killstreaks are resembled by a glowing symbol of that certain killstreak. They come every few rounds, and multiple killstreaks can be obtainable. *UAV - Radar to see where zombies are *Counter UAV - Zombies dont know where you are *Care Package - Player gets extra ammo, a perk or a killstreak *Sentry Gun - Sentry pops up, and player can use this to gun down zombies *Preditor Missile - Missile is controlled on a targeted area much like an airstrike *Precision Airstrike - Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area, clears a medium area *Napalm Strike - Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area, clears a small area *B1 Lancer - Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area, can clear a whole room *Attack Helicopter - Once player has obtained glowie, an attack helicopter arrives, kills zombies, staying for 15 seconds, then leaves *Chopper Gunner - Deploys a AH-64 Apache, in which player is the gunner. The player can shoot through the roof, and walls, killing zombies, indicated by red squares *AC-130 - Initiates a series of M250 cannon fire on a targeted area, can clear a whole room *EMP - Zombies move slow *Nuke - Automatically goes to next round! ﻿ Characters *Lucas Kordin (Player 1) *Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee (Player 2) *Kairor Korziv (Player 3) *Pvt. James Connar (Player 4) *Devourers *Demons *Hellhounds *Reapers Point System There is a point system is the game mode. This system applies to Normal Devourers, Hellhounds, Demons, but not reapers. *Any Non-Lethal Hit: 10 Points *Any Lethal Torso Hit: 60 Points *Any Lethal Limb Hit: 50 Points *Any Lethal Headshot: 100 Points *Any Non-Lethal Melee: 10 Points *Any Lethal Melee: 130 Points Maps *1) Nacht der Untoten *2) Verrückt *3) Der Riese *4) Kino der Toten *5) Silent Hill (Based of the level Silent Hill) *6) Greyfiar Firk Grave *7) The Asylum Game Announcer The Demonic Announcer is an unseen character in Keros: Chronicles. Quotes The Merchant The merchant is a mafia type businessman who trades in commodities that were produced by others, in order to earn a profit. You can either trade a weapon, equipment or power-up for other items that are related to the price of the item you sold. Under common law, an offer to purchase can be revoked at anytime before acceptance. However, dealing between merchants, an offer can be made 'firm' or irrevocable for a certain period of time. As a general rule, all offers are revocable at any time prior to acceptance, even those offers that purport to be irrevocable. Note: That when the period of irrevocability expires, the offer may still remain open until revoked or rejected according to the general rules regarding termination of an offer. You can also try an take a weapon, equipment or power-up for free by using the pick pocket option. If you steal an item more than 2500 points such as a Assult rifle, or a Desert Eagle for example he will kill the player that was stealing and he will not be available for 5 rounds. Quotes